


The Road to the Paradigm Shift (Wild West AU)

by Sundrangea



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Has a bit of kayfabe and real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrangea/pseuds/Sundrangea
Summary: A series of vignettes in an Old West AU for the characters found on TNT's Dynamite and other wrestling promotions.More characters to be added.Requests welcome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Road to the Paradigm Shift (Wild West AU)

**Author's Note:**

> A series of vignettes in an Old West AU for the characters found on TNT's Dynamite and other wrestling promotions. 
> 
> More characters to be added.
> 
> Requests welcome.

Once upon a time there was a railroad line past the mountains and near the desert. Twenty miles from that line was an oasis and a mine. And near that mine, there was a shanty town. But some men saw something there. They named it Jacksonville, and it became a beacon. A beacon of change.

It was ruled over by the Mayor, Cody Rhodes. His Daddy was a Captain, a trainer of soldiers in King Vincent’s army. But living in somebody’s shadow wasn’t for Cody. He left to seek his fortune away from the bustle of the army. He came to town full of arrogance, but with the talent to back it up. He brought his wife and dog and bet on himself and his friends.

You see, in his travels, he encountered the gold seeking Jackson Brothers. The Bucks, as they were nicknamed, Matt and Nick had dreams of changing the landscape of the West. They were part of a mercenary group called the Elite with Kenny Omega and Hangman Adam Page, who also wanted Jacksonville to flourish. All were men willing to put their necks on the line to build a new kind of city. One with individualism and change.

Kenny Omega was the greatest gunslinger in the land, and had honed his craft for years. Everyone thought he would join the army, but he refused. He had traveled to Japan, where he honed his skills and his character was legendary. Everyone spoke in hushed tones of the Cleaner, the mercenary who showed no mercy. Yet for all his accomplishments, he knew he was only an illusion. He wanted to create something for himself. He wanted to leave a legacy of greatness, one that no one could touch. And so, he threw his lot in with the Bucks. It required the greatest sacrifice. His former partner, Kota Ibushi, had different goals and would not follow him. Both hearts broke the day that Ibushi watched Kenny ride away. Both held hope that their story was not ending, but just momentarily paused. Yet there were no way to know. Kenny could be killed, Ibushi could be betrayed, regardless, the two chose separate paths. 

Hangman also wanted to grow and see if he could become his own man or if he would always be second best. He turned inward and to the bottle instead of speaking freely and seeking the comfort of his friends. The bottle was never disappointed in him and allowed him to forget his failures. Pride prevented him from seeking help and failure felt safer than risking confidence. 

Word spread of the town, and pretty soon, more people came. Cody’s older brother Dustin arrived and built a horse ranch. With him came QT Marshall and a plethora of young workers. An odd trio of best friends came strolling into town, excited for the opportunity. Trent and Chuck Taylor were excited, although no one really knew what to expect out of their friend, commonly known as OC. Chuck assured everyone that OC was just odd, but that he was valuable and going to try. Everyone waited to see it. 

Dozens of men who had hidden in the shadows, fighters who fought in the back room of bars, gold rush seekers and miners, all came to Jacksonville, wanting a clean slate and a fresh start. From loners like Darby Allin to men with chips on their shoulders like Kingston and Pac or men who had been discarded or forgotten like Tazz all came to prove something. MJF came for gold and opportunity and Wardlow followed him to provide protection.

Women too found themselves there. Some immigrants from Japan, some hiding from the law and one woman who did not want to be defined by her man. Dr. Britt Baker was a dentist and was not willing to follow her lover into the army. She wanted independence of her own. 

Even some defectors from the army found their way there, whose arrivals sent shockwaves through the land. Moxley, the Death Rider. A retired Major from King Vincent’s army, Chris Jericho arrived in town, with his posse, the Inner Circle. Jericho was an entrepreneur at heart, and wanted to build the town in his image. He too, was looking for a reinvention, and what better way than to create a casino? The retired vigilante, Sting. The duo of Cash and Wheeler, commonly known as FTR. They brought validity to the town. They also brought scrutiny. Many feared that the town would be overrun by the army of the Cerebral Assassin. Mox welcomed the war, even though he had more to lose by leaving. His wife was still with the army. Only time would tell what would happen. 

They refused to allow themselves to be buried in the sands of time. As Mox once said, they were no longer reading history books, but living them and writing their own fates. 

Welcome to Jacksonville.


End file.
